


we can just dance to this

by yoonoh214



Series: Nct drabbles I write at ungodly hours [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Haechan is conflicted, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Internal Conflict, M/M, Making Out, Sad, Slight making out, but enough, but he is forgiven, it's cute :(, mark was with him, only haechan tho, so its good, there is underage drinking, what a bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoh214/pseuds/yoonoh214
Summary: Mark is so wildly in love with Donghyuck and honestly it's a mystery that he doesn't know yet because when his nightly playlist comes on, Mark sings love songs right to him and Donghyuck can't seem to get it..





	we can just dance to this

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr Prompt ^^
> 
> Also if you want listen to 'Dance To This' by Troye Sivan ft. Ariana Grande to get into your feels lmao
> 
> ♡But I hope you enjoy overall!♡

Both sides of the story is complicated for both Mark and Donghyuck. Both can't seem to grasp their infinite love to each other. And if either of them had the balls to do so they would shout it to the other and hope something good comes out of it.

And that's the problem. Neither know if it would be a good outcome for their relationship as bestfriends. And for years Mark didn't know what they officially were. That's until a fight they had last summer and resolved it with long talks of truth and a not so subtle urge to kiss Donghyuck right then and there.

He decided it wasn't the right timing for himself and his bestfriend to spill his love confessions at the poor crying boy. So he distanced himself for a while until the tan boy had enough and wanted a normal life; including his only bestfriend. 

Nights after days after months and it would be spent with one another. Yet each time Mark has felt a tightening on his chest and wondered if the person he still wanted all this time would be able to deflate his worries and make him fully happy again.

But what other way to not to subtly show his long lasting love after all this time and hope for some recognition?

Mark would share his current sleep playlist for the night while over Donghyuck's house. What he doesn't know is that Mark would stay up almost every night choosing specific songs at his own home while thinking about a specific person in mind. He hopes that one day he'll get his not so subtle message to the sun kissed boy through musical love lyrics.

Lying down on Donghyuck's bed with each of them faced at either ends(not yet sure if they're ready to sleep besides eachother)they enjoy the playlist Mark has created for the night about to drift to sleep.

"What has gotten you in a lovey mood?", Donghyuck chuckles at the current love song's tone while glancing over his shoulder to the boy at the ends of his feet.

"I just like it for the melody and I'm a sucker for Troye too.. so... just listen...", he flutters his eyes closed and starts to hum along the lines.

 

 **Young ambition**  
**Say we'll go slow but we never do**  
**Premonition**  
**See me spendin' every night with you**

At this point Donghyuck wants to join but leaves it up to Mark to get the spotlight for once as he's never one to sing often. But when he does, Donghyuck never wants it to stop.

 _God_ he never wants it to ever stop. If he could, he would stop the entire world to hear this beautiful man's voice and just appreciate it.

 **Oh, yeah, under the kitchen lights**  
**You still look like dynamite**  
**And I wanna end up on you**

Mark ends up sitting up and leaning against the wall and let's his head rest. He continues to vent out his hidden feelings through this song and it's not long until the part he's been wanting to sing since forever-

 

 **We can just dance to this**  
**Don't take much to start me**  
**We can just dance to this**  
**Push up on my body, yeah**  
**You know we've already seen all of the parties ******

********

He leads his hand over to his bestfriend and stands up in the middle of his own room then begins swaying to the beat of his favorite song with his secret lover.

"What are we doing?", Haechan giggles just as Mark wraps a hand around his waist and the other with his free hand. 

At this point, he just does what ever Mark thinks of and it sometimes sends him flustered and comfort at the same time and he wonders if the feelings are ever returned.

"Don't worry and.. just follow my lead.", he begins to sing a bit confident this time and starts to move to the nostalgic part of the song.

 **We can just dance to this**  
**We can just(we can just)**  
**Dance to this, love**

Every falsetto and note has been hit perfectly by Mark and with each he's slowly falling deeper and doesn't want it to end horribly. He shouldn't be taking this seriously.

_'This needs to stop Donghyuck'_

_'It's an act'_

_'His love isn't real'_

Haechan just thinks this night won't get any better.

So he (not so) jokingly joins.

 

 **Dear beloved**  
**Bring those 501s a bit closer, bit closer**  
**And dear, my lover**  
**Do that thing we never do sober, sober**

****

Ironiclly, the night of the (somewhat) resolution and close kiss was with just enough bottles of peach flavored alcohol Mark offered the younger and it was either the best or worst decision to make each drink way beyond their limits. 

Haechan makes direct contact at the last line and makes sure he sees what the truth holds behind those eyes. But to Mark, he continues to stare back at those honey eyes and tries to find what he could but has trouble.

 **I don't wanna sleep tonight-night-night-night-night**  
**I just wanna take that ride**  
**I don't wanna sleep tonight-night-night-night-night**  
**I just wanna take that ride (We can just dance to this)**

********** **

The song slowly fades and it feels like the atmosphere is a bit more dense than before.

****

Donghyuck can't continue like this. So he is the first to break the silence aroma.

****

"This isn't real.", he blatantly states at the older boy.

****

Mark furrows his eyebrows with confusion, "What isn't?",

****

The younger gives up and lets the hurt inside him belt out.

****

_"You and me!"_ , he shouts as he quickly jumps apart from eachother, "This game were both trying to play and hope for the best but it's not going anywhere! I know you think this is some cruel joke to be playing me like this with this song and I'm not dumb to realize this all just a joke.", he explains while hiding the crack in his voice,

****

"We're trying to get to what we were before the night of the incident but we both know we can't. I know you hate me but please for the love of god.. just stop this shit."

****

Haechan realizes things won't get back to normal and he's about to accept the fact. But-

****

"I love you though.", mark just stares looking as he's about to cry.

****

"I'm so in love with you Hyuck and this was supposed to be a love confession for you,", he doesn't believe it though and his mind doesn't want to accept the fact that someone is willing to give him worth, "you make me realize that the only thing that makes me go through days is with you spent in your room.", Mark wants to close the distance Haechan has created and tries again.

****

"You make me realize that happiness is found after years of hardship and that's exactly what's happening right now. And why would you think so low of me that I would play with you like that?", the older starts to question with hints of betrayal on his face.

****

"It's not that I think so low of you Mark and you know that alright. It's literally the voices in my head that thinks I'm never good enough for anyone and more specifically..you", the younger starts sobbing in between his words at this point and Mark doesn't know what to do to heal someone he truly loves.

****

"I've tried.. Trust me I've fucking tried.. I just can't get my head through the idea of feeling wanted.", the sobs don't seem to stop and the older starts to move closer to Donghyuck and inches little by little.

****

"You know, I can help with that. If you would just trust me like before and have a little more faith in me we can work things out again.", he explains as he wraps his hands around the crying boy's fragile face and wipes the tears under his eyes.

****

"I love you and no matter what I'm here for you and both of us know that,", he leans in slowly towards those lips and wants to just close off the distance,"Please.. _just let me_ ", the older moves in and places his against Donghyuck and hears a noise of content coming from him.

****

He starts moving to the side and the younger starts to feel more comfortable and opens a bit to take in lead. Mark feels a spark of joy that the younger is trusting this moment with eachother and opens his lips a bit more and gently bites the others bottom lip. Donghyuck gasped in surprise and this perfect opportunity was to explore and the other gives in.

****

"Damn.. can I do this forever?", Haechan gasps as he pulls away and sits down on his bed to let Mark get on top on those thighs and continues.

****

"Oh totally.. for sure.", he smiles gently when he's happy to realize that this whole thing might work out at the end.

****

"Do you maybe want to loop our song now?", Haechan offers with a laugh of comfort as he would like to continue with the song that started something new for the two young naïve lovers.

****

"Never would have wanted anything else, love.", he states with a warm smile and glides to the other side of the room to hit the loop button and moves back towards the boy that has stolen his heart. He wonders if anything else would be perfect at this moment..

****

**I don't wanna sleep tonight-night-night-night-night**  
**I just wanna take that ride**  
**I don't wanna sleep tonight-night-night-night- **night****  
**I just wanna take that ride**  
**We can just dance to this  
**I don't wanna sleep tonight-night-night-night-night****

************ ** **

 

************ ** **

Fin

************ ** **

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Kudos are much appreciated!!♡


End file.
